


Missing

by Ismira_Daugene



Series: The Observations of Duckling Growth Rates [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Ducklings - Freeform, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismira_Daugene/pseuds/Ismira_Daugene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another person finds out about the ducklings that Sherlock and John have adopted.  And a deadline is set for when the ducklings will have to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said this one was going to be Mycroft finding out about the ducklings, but I lied... hope you like it anyway!!!
> 
> Also, a reminder that this series was inspired by this post on Tumblr: [Link](http://shockingblankets.tumblr.com/post/73354945190/villain-in-training-domesticvulcan-what-if)  
> Thanks to the lovely shockingblankets!

"John! John wake up!" Sherlock pushed at John's shoulder, shaking him harder.

"Mmm… wha? Wha' is it, Sherlock?" the former army doctor mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"The ducklings. One of them is missing."

John's eyes finally opened and he could see the genuine concern and fear on his flatmate's face. "Okay, okay," he grumbled as he sat up, yawning. "Tell me what happened."

Sherlock stepped back from the bed as John swung his legs off to rest on the floor. "I had put them all to bed and was doing some research online. I checked on them a couple of times through the night and they were all sleeping soundly. However just now when I went to look, they were awake and Newton was missing!"

"Newton?" John's brow furrowed as he grabbed for his robe and shrugged it on. Sherlock seemed to blush, but refused to answer. John thought for a moment as he pulled on a pair of slippers before his eyes widened in recognition of the name. "Sherlock, did you name our ducklings after scientists?"

"It seemed logical to differentiate them. Naming them after scientists seemed more interesting than simply calling them Duckling 1, 2, 3… etcetera."

John smirked. "What are the others' names?"

By this time they were headed down the stairs and Sherlock led him over to the small enclosure where the ducklings were awake and peeping. He pointed at each of the remaining six ducklings with confidence, naming them: "Bohr, Curie, Mendel, Bunsen, Tesla, and Edison." In a lower voice he pointed at Tesla and Edison, "They don't like each other very much."

"I can tell," John murmured as he watched the two ducklings in question squabble. "Okay, so where could Newton have gone?" John looked around the messy living room.

"I've already checked the obvious, John," Sherlock rolled his eyes as his flatmate bent to check under the sofa. "I'm afraid we're going to have to clean the flat."

"Oh yes and what a devastating idea that is," John grumbled as he started to pick up the various scattered newspapers nearby.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment as he made sure the remaining six ducklings could not escape their little enclosure before moving to help John in cleaning up the flat.

Approximately two hours later, the two men had picked up the living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and even ventured upstairs even though the duckling couldn't make it up the stairs "Well were is the little devil?" John muttered as he trudged down the stairs again. The ducklings in the enclosure peeped at the sight of their surrogate parents and Sherlock moved around his flatmate to reach inside and gently pet the ducklings, reassuring them. "You'd think we'd have heard him by now," John mentioned looking around the kitchen as he rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand propped on his hip.

At that moment, Sherlock's head popped up and he looked back at the former army doctor. "Brilliant, John," he murmured.

"What?" John's brow furrowed in confusion. The brunette detective rushed around him and towards the landing. "What did I say?" John called out, louder. Sherlock nearly ran down the stairs while John followed to the top step just outside their door. "Sherlock?"

"Think about it, John! We can't hear him in the flat so he must be outside of it!" Sherlock shouted back up the stairs before hurrying to the door of 221A. "Mrs. Hudson?" he called out as he knocked on the door.

Eyes widening in understanding, John hurried down the stairs to join Sherlock just as Mrs. Hudson was opening her door. "Oh, boys! You'll never believe what I found wandering the hallway when I came out to get the mail!"

John grinned as Sherlock led the way into Mrs. Hudson's flat. "He's in the kitchen splashing around in the sink," she cooed as she gestured to the silver metal sink.

Both men walked over to see Newton happily splashing in the water, diving beneath the surface only to come back up a few inches away. Sherlock watched with a small smile on his face. "Well at least he's okay," John remarked sidling up beside his flatmate.

"He's just a little darling, but where did he come from?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

John turned to face her with a somewhat guilty expression on his face. "Well…" he paused before going into the story of how they'd acquired not only Newton, but his six brothers and sisters.

When he was finished, their landlady was giving them a look that flickered between amazement and what John thought might be worry for the state of 221B. "And just how long will they be staying?"

"I plan to reintroduce them to London in Reagent's Park before summer's end," Sherlock spoke up as he turned to face them.

John looked over at his flatmate curiously. "That's two months away."

"You'll be picking up after them then?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "I'm not your housekeeper after all." She leaned around Sherlock to peek at the peeping duckling again.

"Of course," Sherlock grumbled as he scooped up the small duckling out of the water despite the protestations of the young bird. "Come along, John." He walked towards the door, not looking back to see if John was following.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hudson. I'll make sure they're out before September," John gave their landlady a smile and a nod before following his flatmate back up the stairs to 221B. He arrived to find Sherlock drying Newton off with a hand towel. "So… two months with ducklings?" he commented, crossing his arms as he came up behind the brunette.

"It shouldn't be too difficult. If we release them back into the wild before they develop their own oil glands, they'll die. And I doubt your morals would allow that."

"Mhmm," John murmured with a smile as he moved into the kitchen to start the kettle for tea.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here to see amazing fan art for this story drawn by drunkenstrawberries on tumblr!!](http://drunkenstrawberries.tumblr.com/post/94904486362/inspired-by-the-observation-of-duckling-growth)


End file.
